


Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy

by HardNoctLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Multishipping, Prompt Fill, Romance, nonsexual acts of intimacy, twitter prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: We could all use a little bit of love.I made a post on Twitter asking for people to give me pairings for 'nonsexual acts of intimacy' prompts, and was surprised by the number of responses. I decided to share the drabbles here for others to enjoy and more easily find.Chapters are divided by ship. Enjoy!Possible Prompts included:-Finding the other wearing their clothes-Holding hands-Having their hair washed by the other-One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap-Cuddling in a blanket fort-Sharing a bed-Head scratches-Sharing a dessert-Shoulder rubs-Reading a book together-Caring for each other while ill-Patching up a wound-Taking a bath together-One character playing with the other's hair-Accidentally falling asleep together-Forehead or cheek kisses-One character adjusting the other's jewelry/necktie, etc.-Back scratches-Reacting to the other one crying about something-Slow dancing
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 30
Kudos: 96





	1. Promptis

**Author's Note:**

> For every prompt filled, I donated one dollar to the Trevor Project, a charity that helps LGBTQ youth. You can donate by clicking [HERE](https://give.thetrevorproject.org/give/63307/?gclid=Cj0KCQjwuJz3BRDTARIsAMg-HxU5p97GLZ2z_vtr1JOdRTulbh2oa3vRQh5tMXP_ojOxgCexj5PZTRUaAgN9EALw_wcB#!/donation/checkout?c_src=pride2020&c_src2=cpc-google). My twitter is @HardNoctLife for anyone who wants to give me a follow.

**Hair Washing**

Prompto’s lower half wriggled, feet stomping on the tile floor as he leaned over the sink and gripped it through his pain. “Ow—ow! _Noct_ , that hurts!”

“Well, it _wouldn’t_ if you held still,” Noctis huffed as he dragged fingers through Prompto’s hair.

“That malboro got me good, huh?” Prompto groaned. He squinted one eye open, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. The two of them had been crammed into the caravan’s tiny bathroom for nearly twenty minutes, but no matter how much they scrubbed, Prompto’s hair still had a faint green tint to it from getting slimed.

“Yep. Sorry, Prom. Looks like it might be permanent.” Noctis scrunched his nose at the gunk that rinsed out with the cup of water he poured on his best friend’s head.

“Noooo,” Prompto whined, draping his body over the sink dramatically. “Will you still love me without my charming good looks?”

Noctis was grinning when Prompto glanced back at him. “Hey, I think it might actually be an improvement.”

“ _Dude_!” Prompto glared as the prince snickered. “ _Ugh_. You’re the worst.” But he was smiling as he straightened.

Noctis coughed, hiding another grin behind a closed fist. “Sorry.” With a sly smirk, he ruffled Prompto’s still damp hair good-naturedly. “Hey, you know I don’t care how you look. You could shave your head for all I care. You’d still my favorite.”

Prompto winced at the thought of shaving his head despite the sentiment. “Aw. That’s sweet, man, but…I think I prefer green to bald.”

“Yeah—” Noctis leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips, “—me too.”

* * *

**Taking a Bath Together**

“Oh _man_ , I could get used to this!” Prompto moaned as he sank deeper into the hot water.

Noctis sighed in quiet agreement, letting his head fall onto Prompto’s shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut. Steam wafted around them like a cloud, taking up all the extra space in the Leville’s bathroom and turning it into a makeshift sauna.

“How long has it been since we’ve actually had a _bath_?” 

The more Noctis thought about it, the more he realized it had been a lot longer than he initially thought. Two or three weeks at least. It was easy to lose track of time on the road. That also meant it had been at least that long since he and Prompto had managed to find time to be alone together. It was a luxury they could rarely afford, but all the sweeter when they could. 

_Yeah, I could get used to this too._

As the silence grew longer, Prompto shifted, sending ripples through the bathwater. “What’cha thinkin’ about?” he wondered. Noctis smiled, nuzzling into Prompto’s neck as they got comfortable again. 

“....nothing much.” 

* * *

**Pillow Fort**

“This. Is. Awesome.” Prompto looked around with the wide-eyed wonder of a five-year-old in a candy shop. “Where’d you even get all these blankets?” He wondered, taking a step further into Noctis’ bedroom. 

“Housekeeping. They always have extras,” Noctis explained as he shut the door behind them.

The space had been transformed into a giant cave. Blankets and comforters were strategically draped from ceiling fans and furniture, and pillows had been scattered across the floor in front of the TV, creating the ultimate blanket fort. 

“Best date ever, I’m calling it now.” Prompto flopped in front of the television, already reaching to turn on Noctis’ gaming console. “The whole day, just me, you, and our favorite games. What’s not to love?” 

“Yep. And no Iggy or Gladio nagging us to train or clean,” Noctis said before sliding into the open space next to Prompto.

“How romantic,” Prompto sighed as he rolled onto his back. Their eyes locked, and they exchanged grins. “Hey, maybe later we can have a pillow fight,” he added, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The prince laughed. “I’m game if you are.”

* * *

**Bed Sharing**

“Oh man, a _real_ bed. Pinch me if I’m dreaming—wait, don’t, I want to sleep.” Noctis was laughing as he threw himself onto the hotel bed, bouncing on impact. Prompto wasn’t far behind, taking a running leap to land with a ‘plop’ beside him.

They both sprawled out, kicking off their shoes, arms and legs naturally entwining like two sunbathing cats.

Tonight they would sleep on a mattress instead of the hard ground. No bugs, no baddies, and best of all, an excuse to cuddle under the covers.

Prompto was staring intently at Noctis. When he finally noticed, a grin split his best friend’s freckled face. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” sang Prompto with delight. “It’s just nice to see you smiling, you know?”

The response slipped out smoothly, startling them both. “Easy to smile when you’re here.” 

They blinked, a beat of silence quickly followed up with laughter. “Dude, have you been practicing lines with Gladio or something? That was smooth.” 

Usually, Noctis would shrug off the teasing or switch the subject, but he was too happy to deny his feelings any longer.

“No, really, Prompto—” his heart was fluttering wildly, but some things just had to be said. “—being with you like this? It’s a dream come true.” 

* * *

**Sharing a Dessert**

“I know you wanna share that with me,” Prompto joked. He had been eyeing Noctis’ ice cream since he saw him walk out of the convenience store with it.

They were waiting for Ignis and Gladio to finish shopping. Somehow, the prince had managed to convince them that a frozen treat fell under ‘essentials’. It totally wasn’t fair that Noctis was the only one they (re: Ignis) went easy on when it came to minor indulgences. 

“What gave you that idea?” Noctis teased even as he held the cone out to him. 

Leaning forward, Prompto made a sinful noise as he lapped at the chocolate dessert. The heat rising off the pavement was making it rapidly melt, and he laughed when some dribbled down his chin.

“Whoops.” 

He was about to ask Noctis if he had an extra napkin when the prince unexpectedly leaned in and licked the ice cream off his face, grinning when Prompto gaped in surprise.

“I got you, buddy.” 

After shutting his mouth, Prompto blinked. A long moment passed of them staring at each other before he tapped his lips with a lazy smile. 

“Hey Noct, I think you missed a spot.” 

“Oh, my bad.” Leaning in again, their mouths met. Prompto could still taste the ice cream as they kissed, but he couldn’t tell which was sweeter **–** the dessert, or Noct.

* * *

**Slow Dancing**

“There’s a lot of things I didn’t do in high school. You know, like go to prom. It was too much of a ‘security risk’,” Noctis explained as he readjusted his stance, shifting his fishing rod into the opposite hand. 

The middle of the night was his favorite time to fish, not only because it was peaceful, but because Prompto was oftentimes the only one willing to stay up with him, ensuring that they got to spend time alone together. 

“You didn’t miss much,” Prompto reassured him, setting his phone aside. He stood, placing arms around an invisible dance partner and swaying to demonstrate. “Just a lot of this, or people standing on the wall looking awkward.”

“Which one were you?” Noctis asked curiously.

“Oh, uh,” he chuckled, all-of-a-sudden flustered. “Neither, actually. I took photos for the yearbook instead.” 

It shouldn’t have come as much of a surprise to Noctis, but it did. “Really? I would have thought you would have been into dancing.” 

“Well, maybe if I had someone to dance _with..._ ” Their eyes happened to lock then, but Prompto was quick to look away, laughing nervously. “Anyway...it’s not a big deal. That’s all in the past now.”

It was a deflection, and not even a good one. And maybe it was because the darkness made it seem like they were the only people in the world, but Noctis worked up the courage to say: “Hey, I would have danced with you.” 

“Pfft! That would have been interesting, what with you being the most popular guy at school and all.” 

But he saw the way Prompto’s eyes cut back over to him, unable to mask a shimmer of hope. “Well, what about now?” He set his rod aside, holding his hands out expectantly.

“What?” Prompto squeaked in alarm. “Dance? _Now_? Here? With _you_?”

“Yeah, dummy,” Noctis snorted. “Who else? Nobody’s watching. Come on, it’s just me.”

With a shake of his head, Prompto took Noctis’ hands, stepping in closer as he smiled. “‘Just me,’ he says. Can you believe this guy?” he asked no one in particular. 

Crickets chirped and frogs croaked in the background, providing the music for them as they began to sway, and Prompto hid his face in the side of Noctis’ neck, thankful that the darkness hid his blush.

 _Better late than never._

* * *


	2. Promnis

**Wound Patching**

“Hey, you want some help with that?” Prompto poked his head into the tent where Ignis was working on wrapping his arm with a fresh bandage.

“I think I can manage,” Ignis said, even as the bandage slipped from his non-dominant hand to unravel on the ground. 

Chuckling good-naturedly, Prompto crouched down and crawled over to collect it, eyeing the killer wasp sting on Ignis’ forearm that was now painfully swollen. 

“Can’t believe we ran out of antidotes. I thought we bought some at the last rest stop.” 

“Yes, well,” Ignis sighed heavily, “I had asked Noctis to purchase them, but he must have forgotten.”

“Oh.” Letting the topic die, Prompto quietly assisted Ignis in spreading a soothing lotion across the reddened skin before covering it. 

“Thank you,” murmured Ignis. He tried to stand then, but swayed while doing so, and Prompto scrambled to his feet, arm shooting out to keep Ignis from falling. 

Frowning, Prompto eased Ignis back down. “Hey, maybe you should take it easy.” 

“Gladio and Noct will be back soon. I need to make dinner before it gets too late.” It was clear by Prompto’s dubious silence what he thought of _that_ idea. “I’ll be alright, Prompto.”

“Nope.” Prompto popped the ‘p’, earning a raised eyebrow from the injured man. “You’re staying right here. I’ll handle this.” 

“You can cook?” 

“Don’t look so surprised! I grew up basically on my own, I can cook up some mean meals.” Prompto grinned, flexing an arm jokingly, and Ignis’ expression smoothed into something that was more amused than doubtful. 

“Very well. I place myself in your very capable hands.” 

“I won’t let you down, Iggy!” With that declaration, Prompto darted out of the tent to get started, and Ignis laid down, smiling to himself. 

* * *

**Reacting to One Crying**

“Please, don’t cry,” Ignis begged, his cool-and-collected mask slipping. Prompto currently had the heels of his hands pressed firmly against his eyelids, lower lip quivering as he tried to keep the flood of emotions in. 

People in the park were slowing to look in their direction despite the winter’s chill that had them bundled in thick coats and scarves, and Ignis blew out a long breath from where he knelt on the ground, his air forming a cloud that dissipated into the gray sky. 

“H-how can you say that?” Prompto laughed, but it sounded forced. 

He still hadn’t looked at Ignis, and though he tried not to show it, the man’s panic was mounting exponentially with every passing second.

”Prompto, please. Look at me.” He shifted to his other knee, bones already aching from the awkward position and the cold.

Peeking out from behind one gloved hand, Prompto sniffled, eyes watery. 

“If you cry, then I might start crying, and where would that land us?” Ignis asked weakly. His heart was beating at breakneck speed, and he feared it might burst out of his chest if he waited any longer. Though he had rehearsed this moment countless times, it was entirely different doing it for real.

Hesitant, he reached into his pocket, presenting a small black box with trembling fingers. When he flipped it open to reveal a golden band, Prompto gasped, eyes widening.

“Prompto Argentum, you are the love of my life and I **–** ” Before he could finish, Prompto started to sob and groan, hiding behind his hands again, but although it pained him, Ignis continued with as much dignity as he could muster. “ **–** I can’t imagine life without you. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my husband?” 

The deed was done, for better or worse, and now all Ignis could do was wait as his heart sank into his stomach, unsure whether to get up and embrace Prompto or let him be. He was wondering how he could have missed all the signs that this was a bad idea. Wondered where exactly he had gone wrong. 

Then, Prompto furiously wiped his face with his wool gloves. “Man, I’m so mad. I can’t believe this! You beat me to it,” he huffed, snot-nosed and red-eyed as he threw his hands up in frustration. 

Confusion flitted across Ignis’ features, momentarily distracting him from his crushing disappointment. “...pardon?” 

With a heavy sigh, Prompto shoved his hand into his pocket, procuring a box equal in size and color to the one Ignis held. “ All those weeks of planning, wasted! Don’t get me wrong, you ruined my plans in the best way possible, but wait ‘til Gladio and Noct hear about this. They’re gonna give me hell for waiting so long…” 

While Prompto spoke, Ignis bowed his head, shoulders gently shaking with the sudden relief that overwhelmed him. Prompto wasn’t upset _at_ him. His answer was yes. 

“Ignis? Iggy?!” Prompto crouched down, placing a hand worriedly on his boyfriend’s back. “Are you…crying?” he asked in surprise. 

Ignis chuckled, lifting his head to smile. “Indeed, I am.” 

* * *

**Forehead Kisses**

“Just do it,” Noctis urged, nudging Prompto toward where Ignis was standing in the prince’s kitchen. 

“No dude, no way!” He shuffled back a few steps, and it earned both of them a side-eye from Ignis, who was busy preparing their dinner. 

“What are you two up to?” Ignis sighed, turning to face them with a cutting knife still in hand. His eyes narrowed when Noctis snickered, and he brandished his weapon at the prince menacingly. 

“Out with it.”

“Prompto has something to tell you,” Noctis declared before turning on his heel and fleeing the room.

Abandoned by his best friend, Prompto offered Ignis a sheepish smile. “Um, well, I know you’re busy, but, uh…” The blush that overtook his face was enough to make Ignis put his knife down in concern.

“Is something the matter?”

“No! I mean, not really, just, y’know. Me.” Prompto was fidgeting, a hand running through his hair and sending it everywhere.

“Well then,” Ignis smiled reassuringly, “No need to be nervous. You know you can tell me anything.” 

There was a long pause as Prompto debated, indecision clear on his face. Finally, he took a deep breath, and dashing forward, stood on tiptoes to grab Ignis by the shoulders. Without warning, he pulled him down so they were face to face and pressed his lips to Ignis’ forehead, jumping back afterward as if he had touched a hot stove.

Ignis’ eyes widened, a rare flush tinging his cheeks pink, and he touched one hand to his forehead where Prompto’s lips had just been as he grimaced.

“I, um, kinda like you, a lot, and uh, I’m sorry if this is awkward, but um I couldn’t take it anymore and Noct said I should just–”

Ignis had a strange look as he held his hand up, palm facing out, and Prompto instantly fell silent, inhaling fearfully. 

“No need to apologize, Prompto,” he said, voice soft. “I...like you too.” 

* * *

**Holding Hands**

Prompto was a fidgeter, and although Ignis would never admit it, he found it adorable. Out of all the people he knew, Prompto was the most animated. It was as if he had a constant flow of energy that required an outlet at all times, and it made him fascinating to watch.

Unfortunately, Prompto’s fidgeting wasn’t always convenient. It could be irritating if someone, hypothetically speaking, needed to perform a job that required a large amount of concentration. Reading important documents, for instance, or trying to study for a test, for example.

Ignis just so happened to be reading an important document whilst studying for a rigorous Crownsguard evaluation, and while he loved his boyfriend to death, his knee-bouncing, pencil-tapping ways were grating on his last nerve. 

He tried to give Prompto subtle hints at first. Pointed stares. A gentle clearing of his throat. He even nudged him (lightly) once, all to no avail. 

Now, more drastic measures needed to be taken.

“Prompto,” Ignis sighed. 

Like a puppy who just heard a key in a lock, Prompto perked up immediately. “You done?” 

“Ah...no,” Ignis said slowly. “You’re...” He stopped, trying to figure out the best way to phrase it. “You’re distracting me with your--” he gestured vaguely, “--bouncing.” 

Prompto grimaced. “Oh. Whoops. Sorry, Iggy. No bouncing, got it.”

Relieved, Ignis gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before returning his attention to his textbook. He was about halfway down the page when he heard a light tapping. Although Prompto had crossed his legs to keep them still, he was now drumming his fingers on the table as he scrolled idly through his phone. 

Inhaling deeply, Ignis thought for a moment before it finally came to him. Quietly, he reached over and took Prompto’s hand in his, holding it under the table.

Prompto looked startled at first, opening his mouth to comment before apparently thinking better of it. As Ignis continued studying, Prompto settled back into his chair with the smallest of smiles, a comfortable silence filling the space between them.

* * *

**Hair Washing**

“I miss real beds. And plumbing. And air conditioning. But mostly, I miss real showers.”

Ignis chuckled as he listened to Prompto’s griping before dipping his toes into the river, shivering as the water hit his bare skin. Despite the sun going down over an hour ago, the air was still thick with humidity, and the contrast of hot and cold was a shock to his system, albeit a pleasant one.

“Eee!” Prompto squealed from a few yards away. It seemed like he had finally gotten in too. “C-c-cold!”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh as he waded further in. The moonlight was reflecting on the surface of the water, illuminating Prompto’s shivering silhouette. 

“Come now, it’s not that bad.” 

Prompto groaned softly in protest even as Ignis sank down to his neck. “Says _you._ ”

“Come here, I’ll wash your hair for you,” he offered. Quietly, Prompto obliged, teeth chattering and water swishing as he moved closer.

Ignis was careful not to splash him too much as he wet Prompto’s moonlit hair. Eager for any shred of warmth, Prompto pressed his back to Ignis’ chest and sighed as the man began to massage his scalp, using the shampoo he had stored in the armiger.

“...it’s nice, isn’t it?” Prompto murmured after a minute of silence.

“Hm?” 

“Out here, it’s so peaceful. And you can see all the stars. You kinda forget that there are daemons out there,” he explained. 

Finished with the shampoo, Ignis cupped water into his hands and poured it on Prompto’s head as he considered his words. 

“You’re right,” he ultimately agreed, watching as the water rinsed out of Prompto’s hair. “It is peaceful.” 


	3. Promptio

**Bed Sharing**

“How the hell do you take up the whole bed?” Gladio grunted, elbowing Prompto in the ribs.

Still not fully awake, Prompto groaned, blinking through the sunlight streaming in through the hotel room window. 

“What time is it?” he wondered groggily.

“Nine? Ten? Something like that.” Despite his answer, Gladio didn’t look like he had any plans to get up, draping a muscled arm over Prompto as he rolled onto his stomach. 

Prompto curled into him, feeling marginally guilty. “Was Iggy mad that we slept in?” 

“Dunno, he was gone when I woke up. Noct is still asleep in the other room.” 

With the reassurance that they weren’t in any rush, Prompto wriggled closer to Gladio, basking in the warmth of his body heat. He inhaled the faded smell of the Shield’s cologne, thinking to himself how nice it was to have a lazy morning. 

“Hey, Gladio…?” 

“Mm?”

Prompto thought he might feel guilty about it later, but if he saw an opening, he was going to shoot his shot.

“You think we could order room service? Y’know, have breakfast in bed?” It sounded silly the moment it left his mouth, and he quickly backpedaled. “Actually, never mind, Iggy would probably be mad we spent the extra cash, huh? Forget I mentioned it.” 

But Gladio was already sitting up, reaching for the brochure on the bedside table in order to flip through it. He smiled over his shoulder at Prompto, eyes the color of honey in the morning light. 

“You know...I think that’s a great idea. Don’t worry, if Iggy gets mad, I’ll handle him.”

Prompto laughed, propping himself up on one elbow as his heart fluttered in his chest. “My hero.”

* * *

**Wearing One Another’s Clothes**

“Is that my jacket?” 

Prompto emerged from the caravan with a yawn, arms stretching overhead. “Yep, sure is.”

The casual response earned an eyebrow raise from Gladio, and he set aside his book and cup of coffee to lean back in the cheap plastic chair he was sitting in. Ignis and Noctis were already in the diner having breakfast, providing the two of them with a rare moment alone, one that Gladio planned to take full advantage of. 

“What happened to being discreet, huh?”

“It’s just a jacket. Not like you were wearing it,” Prompto said, but he was blushing, dark freckles standing out on his reddened face. He wouldn’t quite meet Gladio’s eyes as he wandered over to the small table and took a seat opposite him, fiddling with one of the jacket’s zippers. 

“You know I don’t care, right?” drawled Gladio, eyes panning down Prompto as if he were breakfast. 

“I mean, I figured, you usually go shirtless anyway.” Prompto looked anywhere but in front of him, though his blush was rapidly darkening. 

Kicking him lightly under the table, Gladio chuckled, shaking his head. “No, blondie, I’m not talking about the jacket.” Finally, Prompto met his eyes, a silent question reflected in them. “I mean _us_. I don’t care if Iggy or Noct know, alright?” 

A shy smile wound it’s way slowly across Prompto’s face and stayed there as he put his head in his hands and leaned in. He made a play at being nonchalant, but Gladio could see straight through it. 

“Oh. Cool, um. I’ll keep that in mind.” Softly, Prompto added, “Thanks, big guy.” 


	4. IgNoct

**Back scratches**

He could hear Noctis shifting in the bed, grunting as he rolled from one side to the other for the umpteenth time. If Gladio’s noisy snores were any indication, it was quite late, yet Ignis hadn’t fallen asleep thanks to the constant motion beside him.

“Uncomfortable?” Ignis finally murmured, tired of listening to Noctis struggle in vain. The noises stopped abruptly, as if Noctis was guilty to learn he had a witness to his discomfort.

Reluctantly, he admitted what Ignis already knew. “Yeah, my back is acting up again.”

Cognisant of Prompto and Gladio sleeping a short distance away, Ignis made sure to keep his voice soft and low. “Well, switching randomly between sleeping on the ground and in a bed tends to do that,” he said. He heard Noctis blow out a breathy sigh of irritation despite his attempt at sympathy.

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

It made Ignis smile, and he could almost picture the face Noctis was making, lip jutting out and eyebrows drawn together. 

“No need to apologize.”

For a moment, the only sound was that of Gladio’s noisy inhales. 

“Perhaps, if it would help--” Ignis hesitated for only a split second, belatedly realizing how his offer might be misinterpreted, but decided to commit to it anyway. “--I could rub your back until you fall asleep.

A soft ‘oh’ came from Noctis, then a slight pause. Ignis wasn’t exactly sure why he was holding his breath, but he let it go as soon as Noctis shifted and said: “Okay.” 

Nodding to himself, Ignis turned on his side, hand reaching out to feel Noctis’ back through his t-shirt. Lightly, he scratched his fingers in mesmerizing circles over the fabric, starting from the base of the prince’s neck down to the small of his back. 

“Mmm,” Noctis hummed with satisfaction, Ignis was suddenly glad he couldn’t see his face as heat shot through it. 

“Is that alright?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s perfect. Thanks, Iggy.” 

Noctis sank down into the mattress with a sigh, tight muscles relaxing beneath his advisor’s skilled hands. He quieted again, and soon Ignis could feel his bedmate’s breaths deepen. Eventually, his hand came to a stop between Noctis’ shoulder blades, feeling the rise and fall of the prince’s ribcage expanding and contracting in undulating waves.

“Good night, Noct,” Ignis murmured.

* * *

**Holding hands**

“Iggy, hold on,” Noctis said, voice stricken. 

It was ironic that Ignis was the calmer of the two of them, considering he was the one who felt like he was about to faint. 

The prince’s eyes cut over to the rock face behind them, then back down, studying Ignis with nothing but sheer panic reflected in his eyes.

“Remain calm,” Ignis said. A sharp pain shot through his ribs as he tried to take a deep inhale, and it made him gasp.

“Ignis?” Noctis suddenly grabbed Ignis’ hand in his, palm like fire against the advisor’s cool and clammy skin. 

“What am I supposed to do? That behemoth is still out there and we’re out of potions.”

Ignis didn’t have the heart to tell Noctis that he was losing circulation in his arm from the prince squeezing too tight. There were bigger things for them to worry about.

“Try to get back to the Regalia. I’m certain Gladio and Prompto will be waiting for us there. I will hold on until you get back.” He patted Noctis’ hand gently before trying to pry off his fingers. When he glanced down, he saw crescent-shaped nail marks embedded in his skin. 

“I’m not leaving you,” Noctis declared stubbornly, and if he had given Ignis the chance, he would have gotten a swift reprimand for being ‘unreasonable.' Crouching, he pulled Ignis awkwardly against him, huffing as he pulled them both upright.

“What are you doing?” Ignis demanded, but some of his usual edge was lost as he groaned from the sudden movement, leaning heavily into Noctis’ side. 

“Getting us out of here. Hold on, Iggy.” Curling one arm around Ignis’ hip, Noctis used the other one to grab Ignis by the wrist and drape his advisor’s arm across the back of his neck and shoulders. It was difficult with the height difference, but somehow they managed to begin shuffling between the trees, heading in the direction that the Regalia was parked. 

At some point, Noctis snaked his hand into Ignis’ and didn’t let go.

* * *

**Adjusting a Tie**

“Do you have to go?” Noctis sighed from his position in the bed, watching as Ignis got dressed on the other side of the room.

“Yes, I do. I’m honestly surprised you’re not required to attend the council meeting.” Ignis’ side-eye could cut through glass, but luckily Noctis was a master of avoiding it. He burrowed into the pillows with a groan, and Ignis smiled, wandering over. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he promised. 

A head popped out from underneath the pile of cotton sheets, gray-blue eyes blinking in disapproval, and Ignis bent to press his lips to the prince’s head only to be tugged in by his tie.

Their mouths collided roughly, but Ignis leaned into it, deepening the kiss. Then, he noticed Noctis’ hands were still moving, and he glanced down with a frown. The prince had pulled his tie askew and was now grinning mischievously.

“Noct,” Ignis said in warning.

“Oops. Your tie’s undone. Guess you’re gonna have to stay and fix it,” the prince drawled with mock innocence.

Ignis’s sigh was part exasperation and part amusement. “I suppose so.” With one gentle tug, he pulled the tie free and tossed it aside, positioning himself over Noctis on the bed. Slowly, he brought his head down to kiss him again, and again, swallowing the laughter that came from the prince’s mouth.

It looked like he was going to be late.

* * *

**Hair Washing**

“Gods.” 

Ignis’ moan bounced off the bathroom tile, and the sound immediately set Noctis to grinning. “You can call me Noct, thanks.”

It was a terrible pun, yet Ignis still smiled, not bothering to open his eyes as Noct continued to knead the shampoo into his wet hair from where he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Ignis sank a little deeper into the warm water, humming. “Absolutely divine,” he declared. 

There was something in Ignis’ face now that he was totally relaxed that made Noctis want to kiss him, and he gave into the urge rather than fighting it, bending forward. It took some coordination on Noctis’ part, as their heads were facing opposite directions, but he managed not to do anything embarrassing. 

This time Ignis’ eyes fluttered open briefly, and he reached a wrinkled hand up to fist in Noctis’ hair. (He was growing his hair out, and it was the perfect length for grabbing, much to Ignis’ delight.) It caused the prince to momentarily forget what he was doing. Suddenly, all his mind cared about was the feeling of Ignis’ mouth on his, soft, and warm. 

When they finally broke apart, Noctis inhaled the steam that had turned the bathroom into a sauna. Ignis was watching him, smiling languidly. It was rare to see him so at ease. 

“I better finish washing your hair, or your water will go cold,” Noctis chuckled. He pressed his lips to Ignis’ forehead briefly, some of the soap on his head catching in Noctis’ beard. 

Ignis laughed, a twinkle in his eye. “Heaven forbid.” 


	5. Gladnis

**Adjusting a Necktie**

“I must admit, at first I thought you were joking,” Ignis teased.

Gladio’s eyebrows were drawn in and down as he fumbled with his necktie. “Nope. Can’t do it to save my life.” He cursed as he somehow managed to make it too short **–** _again._ Ignis had done his best to teach him, but after three failed attempts he was ready to give up. “What can I say? I’m more a t-shirt and sweats kinda guy.”

“Here, allow me.” Lithe fingers took the silk fabric from Gladio’s grasp, and the Shield watched in disbelief as Ignis wrangled his neck-tie into something presentable within three seconds flat.

“Holy shit, Iggy, that’s impressive.” 

He could have been imagining it, but it looked like there was a faint flush to Ignis’ cheeks as he said: “It’s nothing special.” 

“Hey.” Gladio nudged him, grinning. “You look good.” And he _did_ ; dressed in a tailored navy suit with gold buttons and a brocade vest underneath, with his hair perfectly gelled and not even a smudge on his glasses. Gladio had done his best to match him, even going as far as to get matching boutonnieres. 

“So do you.” The response was polite, and Gladio immediately recognized the nervous undertone beneath the words. It looked like it was time for him to do what he did best.

“ _We_ look good.” With one smooth move, he slipped an arm around Ignis’ waist and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Gladiolus…” Ignis stiffened and tried to pull away, glancing over his shoulder for anyone who might pass by and see them, but Gladio wouldn’t let him. It was easy to be scared. Tonight would be their first night attending a public function as an out couple, but Gladio wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it for them **–** not even themselves. 

“Ignis,” Gladio laughed. “Just keep your eyes on me tonight. No one else matters, got it? If anyone says anything, fuck ‘em.” He kept his hands on Ignis’ hips even as he pulled back slightly. 

“Very well.” This time, his smile was genuine. “I’ll follow your lead.”

* * *

**Slow Dancing**

Ignis tilted his head in the direction of the music, a soulful, jazzy number that wafted through the dark Lestallum streets. 

A strong hand pressed into his back, and he immediately smiled, knowing it could only be one person.

“You’ve gotten better at sneaking up on me,” he commented, sighing as Gladio’s arms enveloped him. 

In the World of Ruin, every touch they shared was like adding minutes to their lives.

“Well, I had a great teacher.” 

Since the Long Night had fallen, they had trained almost exclusively together. _You need to be able to protect yourself in the event I’m not around,_ Gladio had said, then apologized when Ignis had promptly handed his ass to him in their first sparring session. 

It seemed like they still had things to teach each other, even now. 

“Wonder where that music is coming from,” Gladio mused, gently rocking Ignis back and forth without releasing him from his grasp. 

“Perhaps that bar around the corner.” Ignis found himself swaying too, the motion soothing. “Reminds me of the ball we attended after we were inducted into the Crownsguard. Do you remember?”

“Oh,” Gladio chuckled, “Yeah, I remember that one. We were pretty hungover the next day. Didn’t we dance together?” 

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Yes, we did.”

Silently, Gladio took Ignis by the waist, and his natural reaction was to loop his arms around the man’s neck. Placing his head on Gladio’s shoulder, he allowed himself to be turned slowly, breathing in the moment. 

“One day, we’ll dance in Insomnia again.” The declaration was firm, full of conviction. It was a promise between them.

“Yes. Yes, we will,” Ignis agreed. 

* * *

**Reading a Book**

“Wait just one moment. _That’s_ the end?” Ignis demanded. He shifted his head from out of Gladio’s lap, twisting his body on the couch to look up at him in dismay. 

“Yep, that’s it,” Gladio confirmed, shutting the book in his hand and setting it aside. “Good news though, I have the sequel.”

Instantly, Ignis settled back down, draping his legs over the edge of the couch. “Oh, excellent. I hope you didn’t expect to go to bed after that horrendous cliffhanger.” 

With a chuckle, Gladio grabbed a second book off the end table, one hand idly sinking into Ignis’ unkempt hair as he flipped it open. “Nope, I think I know you better than that.” 

Humming happily, Ignis closed his eyes, listening as Gladio began to read aloud. The two had taken to reading to each other before bed, which often led to them staying up far too late, but it was a nice break from the hustle and bustle of their workdays. Now, Ignis had trouble falling asleep if he didn’t have the deep timbre of Gladio’s voice serving as his lullaby. 

“...there was no way of knowing what was to come. She stabbed blindly in the dark, searching for an escape…” 

When he finished reading the first chapter, Gladio glanced down to find that Ignis’ breathing had deepened, chest rising and falling in gentle undulations. Smiling to himself, he closed the book and reached over to turn off the lamp, slumping down into the couch. 


	6. GladNoct

**Shoulder Rub**

Gladio had done it without thinking. Just a quick squeeze of Noctis’s shoulder like he had countless times before, except this time the prince melted against him with a groan, making him pause.

“What’s your deal?” he chuckled, eyebrows furrowing.

“I dunno, all this running through the wilderness, I guess. My shoulders are killing me.” Noctis’ words came out muffled, spoken into the fabric of Gladio’s jacket. He wasn’t moving away like he normally did, instead burying his head further into his Shield’s side. 

“You gotta take better care of yourself.”

“Make me.”

Another pause, this one more ominous, and Noctis poked his head out from under Gladio’s arm with that stupid smile of his that turned the Shield into putty in his hands (not that he would ever admit it). 

“Sit down,” Gladio grumbled, already shoving Noctis into the grass.

“Ow,” the prince said jokingly. 

Without ceremony, Gladio knelt behind him, taking Noctis by the shoulders. Silently, he began to knead the muscles beneath his fingers, paying special attention to the knots coiled within them. 

In a matter of seconds, Noctis was moaning, flopping like a ragdoll under Gladio’s hands.

“Sweet Six, you never told me you could give shoulder massages.” 

Gladio snorted. “For the low rate of 1000 gil an hour, sure.” There was a weak attempt from Noctis to glare at him, but one firm press of his palm had the prince sighing happily again. A comfortable silence settled between them, and for a few minutes, neither spoke.

“...I’d pay it,” Noctis announced abruptly. 

Hands slowing for a fraction of a second, Gladio took a moment to collect his thoughts before bringing his mouth down to Noctis’ ear to murmur: “For you, princess? It’s free.” 

Noctis’ answer was delayed, spoken barely above a whisper. “Lucky me.” There was no sarcasm in his tone though, just a tentative softness, as if his heart had managed to stretch along with his tight muscles. 

Knowing that Noctis couldn’t see it, Gladio smiled. 

* * *

**Slow Dancing**

“This is so stupid,” Noctis complained. He had his forehead pressed to Gladio’s chest, refusing to look up.

If he had, he would have seen that Gladio was grinning. “Hey, it’s your first big boy ball, you’re gonna be expected to dance with all the ladies.”

“I don’t  _ wanna _ dance with all the ladies.” 

“Mm.” 

Gladio took the opportunity to tighten his hold on Noctis’ waist, spinning him in a slow circle. He heard the prince’s resigned sigh as he followed his Shield’s lead through the empty room, their shoes padding quietly on the tile as they practiced the dance steps. 

Though he wouldn’t admit it, Gladio didn’t want Noctis to dance with all the ladies either.

“Just pretend they’re me.” 

Noctis finally looked up at Gladio’s suggestion, frowning dubiously. “Yeah, let me just pretend they’re all six-six behemoths.” They both laughed at that, and Gladio loosened his hold slightly, bringing them both to a standstill. 

There was a moment of hesitation as their eyes locked, as if they both had something they wanted to say, but didn’t have the words.

Eventually, Noctis spoke. “Gladio, I…” He stopped, shaking his head.

This was hard for both of them.

“Noct.” More gently than was expected, he tilted Noctis’ chin up so he could look directly into the prince’s ice-blue eyes. “I’ll dance with you any time.” 

Noctis swallowed hard, then nodded. “...yeah, I know.” 


	7. Rare Pair & Others

**Cordyn – Finding the other wearing their clothes**

Cor Leonis stood in the doorway to his bedroom, arms folded disapprovingly across his bare chest. His lower half was clad in only a towel, short hair glistening with water from his shower.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

Ardyn turned from where he was standing in front of the Marshal’s floor-length mirror, grinning wolfishly at being caught. While Cor had been busy in the bathroom, the man had commandeered his clothes, now proudly sporting a Crownsguard uniform. If not for his reddish hair, he would have fit in nicely with the rest of the Lucian guards. 

“My clothing needs to be laundered. I hope you don’t mind, but I helped myself to some of yours.”

“I  _ do _ mind,” Cor declared, wandering into the room with a sigh. “You’re not planning on going out, are you? We agreed it would be too dangerous. Everyone in Insomnia is looking for you.”

Keeping his devious grin, Ardyn slowly turned to face Cor, sauntering over with the confidence of a thousand kings. 

_ He’s almost more trouble than he’s worth _ .

“Oh yes, we did agree it would be dangerous, but that doesn’t mean I was planning on withering away in your apartment all day. What do you plan on doing to stop me, Marshal?” 

With a straight face, Cor grabbed Ardyn by the shirt **–** _ his _ shirt **–** and murmured low, “Well, I guess I’ll just have to tear those clothes off of you.” 

* * *

**NyxNoct – Back scratches**

Nyx smiled wryly. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re a cat?” He was raking his fingers in slow circles up and down Noctis’ back as the prince sprawled across the couch. In doing so, the Glaive was forced to scoot all the way to the edge, but he didn’t mind too much.

Noctis was cute when he was sleepy, though he’d probably be grumpy if Nyx said so. 

“Yeah, Iggy says I must have been one in a past life.” Noctis yawned, curling onto his side. 

All that was missing was a tail and ears. Nyx chuckled to himself as he pictured it, and Noctis squinted one eye open, instantly suspicious.

“What?” 

“Nothing, princess. Go back to sleep.”

“Ugh. Did Gladio tell me to call that?” Noctis huffed, doing the pouty thing with his lip that Nyx loved. 

“Princess?” Genuine surprise showed on his face, hand stopping as he cocked his head to the side in question. “Nope. But if that’s what he calls you, then I guess I gotta come up with a better nickname. Hm.” Nyx slumped down on the couch, resting his head on the back of it as he thought. 

In the meantime, he sank fingers into the prince’s silky black hair, twirling the strands idly. Noctis hummed, and it sounded too much like a purr to be a coincidence.

“Oh!” Nyx sat up, grinning. “How about ‘kitten’?” 

“I swear I will kill you,” Noctis deadpanned. The Glaive’s boisterous laughter filled the room, and Noctis couldn’t help but smile slyly as he laid his head back in Nyx’s lap. “But hey, while you’re at it, don’t stop petting me.” 

* * *

**Fleurentia – Hair Washing**

“Stop being stubborn,” Ignis sighed. You would have thought he had just told the sky to stop being blue with the way Ravus looked up at him.

The surly Tenebraean prince was stripped to the waist, standing in front of the bathroom door with a menacing look on his face. There was no doubt in Ignis’ mind that if he wasn’t missing his prosthetic arm due to a training mishap, his arms would have been crossed.

Then again, if not for that, they wouldn’t be in this predicament in the first place.

“I don’t need you to coddle me,” Ravus hissed. 

_ Take a deep breath. You know how he gets when he’s upset.  _ Ignis counted to five just for good measure.

“Of course not. As your partner, it’s natural that I would  _ want _ to help you. Surely, it would be easier if I did? Though it might be amusing to see you attempt to wash your hair with one hand.” He smirked, laying the bait in the hope that the prince would take it. 

“Amusing?” Ravus said, the word pulling tight. He huffed, annoyed. “I can do  _ plenty  _ with one hand.” 

Ignis retort was smooth and quick. “I am well aware.” His reward was a twitch of Ravus’ lips as he turned away, possibly an attempt to hide a smile. Now was not the time to retreat though, and Ignis made his way closer, hand coming up to press between Ravus’ shoulder blades.

“Allow me to serve you, Your Highness,” he teased. His attack was swift and deadly, a press of his lips to the back of Ravus’ neck and a subtle rubbing of hips.

This time, Ravus didn’t bother to hide his smile. He faced Ignis fully. “Very well. Only this once.”

“Just this once,” Ignis agreed. Ushering Ravus into the bathroom, he shut the door and locked it behind them. 

* * *

**LuNoct – Patching Up a Wound**

“How’d you get so good at this, anyway?” Noctis asked, trying not to wince. Luna was kneeling in front of him, carefully cleaning out the gravel and dirt from the gashes on his knees. So much for playing tag in the Citadel garden. He was sure he’d get chewed out later for bleeding all over the flower beds.

“I have an older brother, remember?” Luna said gently. She tucked a loose strand of her hair behind one ear before smiling up at him. “Okay, this might sting a little bit.”

Noctis hissed as soon as the liquid hit the raw skin, then sighed as Luna quickly pressed a bandage to it, soothing the burn. 

“Better?”

“Yeah,” he agreed shyly. “Thanks, Luna.” 

“Maybe we should go read instead.” She stood, brushing dirt off her white dress, and held a hand out to him. 

Without hesitation, he took it in his and jumped up, swinging their hands between them as they started to walk through the garden. It was funny, Luna had always been taller than him, but they were about the same height now. He hoped that meant he’d hit a growth spurt. It would explain why he had been so clumsy lately.

At the same time, it made him worry. Once they got older, would they be this close? Or would something tear them apart? 

Noctis secretly wished that they could stay this way forever.


End file.
